


time sensitive.

by AnxiousCupcake



Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is Time Sensitive, Adrien is Smart, Adrien plays detective kind of, Main timeline, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, idea exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: Adrien was Chat Noir. Wielder of the Miraculous of Destruction. But he had also been Aspik. Wielder of a Time Miraculous. An unintended, unforeseen side effect of using Second Chance 25,913 times is that he's become sensitive to when there are warps in time. He starts to realize this after Ladybug leaves him with a gift - a beret - she claims is from a fan club. Something doesn't seem right.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: half-baked unrelated plot kitties [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980556
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	time sensitive.

**Author's Note:**

> i took some creative license, obviously. roll with it, okay, thanks <3

Adrien was on his way upstairs when he felt… _something_. Something _familiar._ A tingle in his bones, and something else. Something that made him stop in his tracks, blink in confusion and stare at his hands, puzzled. 

“Plagg, did you feel that?” 

The kwami stirred in his pocket and poked his little head out, yawning widely. “Feel what?”

Adrien worried his lower lip and shook his head. “Never mind.”

He pondered on that feeling, whatever it had been, till he got to his room just in time to see Ladybug leaving in a hurry. She spotted him, and he froze in shock while she babbled something about a gift from a Brazilian fan club. A beret and an envelope. He watched as she zipped out of his room, eyes flickering to the envelope now in his hand. 

He ran his fingers lightly over it, wondering if he was imagining the uneven scratichiness of the envelope in the corner. He thumbed it again, frowning. No, he was definitely not imagining the light wear and tear. He set the envelope down carefully, looking around his room for anything out of place, but there wasn’t. Not that he knew of at least. Uneasy, he sat down on the edge of his bed, examining the beret Ladybug had left him. From the Brazilian fan club, she had said. 

She always had been a terrible liar. 

Why lie about it though? Who was it really from? Why didn’t she want him to know? 

Sighing, he fell back on his bed to stare at the ceiling, wondering if he was reading too much into things. As he always did when it came to Ladybug. 

Then there was that…. _Feeling_ he’d had on the staircase. 

That familiar sensation of a tingle in his bones, a pull in the small of his back, a pounding in the back of his head. 

The more he thought about it, the more his heart raced. It left a dull ache in his chest, and he brought his hand up to rub over it absent-mindedly.

Unbidden, the image of Ladybug disintegrating into dust in front of his eyes came to mind. He gasped, inhaling sharply as he sat up.

Realization dawned in him, like a viscous liquid settling to the bottom of a jar full of water, slow, steady and sure, because the image he saw was not the one that usually haunted his nightmares, no. No, this was... _Different._ Something he hadn't seen before, but so viscerally _real_. Why did he feel like his fingers were burning?

“Plagg!” he said urgently. 

“What, _now_?” he snarked, but his attention was fully on Adrien despite his pretend annoyance. 

“I- I think someone tampered with the timeline,” Adrien said quietly. 

Plagg shot up to hover over Adrien’s face and observed him. “You seem… certain.”

“I am.”

“How do you know?”

Adrien looked after the window Ladybug had exited from. “Just... a feeling.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaa so maybe i'll explore this even more, idk. we shall see. 
> 
> send asks or questions about this fic, or anything mlb and i'll be happy to discuss! :D - [activechataclysme.](https://activechataclysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
